


Soulmates

by zbmvly



Category: Golden Child (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Domestic, Fluff, I still don't know how to tag properly, Jaehyun is a father here lol, M/M, Mention of Death, Slight Angst?, bongbeom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:41:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28915527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zbmvly/pseuds/zbmvly
Summary: They say soulmate is someone who understands you, that you just have to be yourself and they'll stay beside you no matter what. They have unconditional love and deeper understanding above anyone else in your life.Jaehyun and Jibeom both know they are soulmates and they just have to figure out what to do about it.
Relationships: Bong Jaehyun/Kim Jibeom
Comments: 10
Kudos: 39





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> my first bongbeom au. again, mention of death but not of any of the major characters. 
> 
> hope you enjoy! :)

'Daddy Jaehyun is the best father in the world!' 

This was written on his daughter's birthday letter for him a year ago, and she is not wrong. Jaehyun has always been a hands on dad, trying his best to be there for his daughter despite being one of the top bosses in his company. He never missed a birthday nor any special occasions for his daughter but really, there were times he wished that he had two bodies and all that. 

He would give her the world, like he could probably literally do that, but he is also one of the most clueless dads out there, _household wise._

Yes, he can be one call away when his little girl wants to see him or wants to go to the park to play, but boy does his brain stop working when he needs to pack her school lunch.

_"She needs real food, Bong!"_ Jibeom shouted at the other line.

It's past 7 in the morning and Jaehyun has been struggling for an hour now, he has done nothing but to burn an egg.

"This is real food!" He shouted back, looking at the camera.

His daughter needs to go to her nursery school in 30 minutes and he is far from getting a shit done. He thought of letting her miss school just for today, but he doesn't want to be that kind of father.

So he opted for a call-a-friend chance.

He has been facetiming Jibeom for a few minutes now and the other have done nothing but scold him. He knew he should've called his mom instead, since his friend nags him just like his mother anyway.

 _"Jaehyun sprinkle salt not scoop like you're trying to make it taste like the freaking sea!"_ Thank goodness he's using his airpods, although Jibeom did make sure he's not on speaker before he started with his non stop scolding.

 _"Jaehyun, no, you remove the spam from the can and cut it"_ Jibeom exasperatedly explained.

 _"I--"_ Jibeom sighed. _"How many minutes Anya has before she leaves for school?"_

Jaehyun lowers his sleeves to cover his hands before trying to flip the spam, which is burnt by now, by the way. "Uhhh, 30 minutes?"

_"Wait for me"_

"What?"

 _"Turn the gas off and wait for me"_ Jibeom replied. _"Go get Anya in her uniform."_

And the video call ended.

Jaehyun blinked a couple of times, staring at his phone, but being a very obedient man, he turned the gas off and called her daughter. "Anya! Let's get you dressed."

  
  
  


He has been a single dad for over 2 years now and he had already adjusted however, with some helping hands.

He had been working nonstop since forever, being one of the top directors in a very huge company, and he knew how difficult it is to raise a child on your own, so he definitely needed to have a helper.

_"I can get Anya to school and fetch her as well" He told her. “I just really need help with the cooking. Clean the house a little, but it’s fine if you can’t if you’re focusing on Anya, I can take care of that and please look after her when I need to go back to the office after I bring her home."_

_He smiled at her "I adjusted my time from the office, I'll be here around 5:30 PM, and I'll take care of the rest" He paused "Except for dinner, of course." He cringed by just thinking of giving her daughter an awful tasting food._

That has always been their routine, and then Jaehyun would go home, play with his daughter, put her to sleep and then check emails he had missed after going home from work.

But their kind helper had to go back home for a couple of weeks since her mother got sick and Jaehyun immediately told her to go take care of her mother and not worry about anything because he is still going to pay her.

Jaehyun was able to work things around for the first few days, since his mother stayed with them to help him, but he told her that she should go home and he'll find a temporary helper for now. He didn't want to tire his mother that much and he knew his father misses her too.

He did everything to find a temporary replacement over the weekend but apparently Anya, "don't like not daddy, uncle beom or auntie!!!" to help her with things. Anya is a good kid, but she’s in the stage where it’s quite hard for her to adjust to new people.

 _"Should I ask Jibeom to stop being an author and just be a full time uncle to, Anya?"_ He grunted one night, taking a pause from reading one of the documents he needed to sign the next morning. He was desperate enough to have such thoughts.

This is the first school day that Jaehyun was left alone with Anya. Anxious on how things are gonna work, he woke up at 5 in the morning, prepared Anya's uniform, school bag, like what he usually does but there is a real challenge he has to face: food!

He was able to overcome the breakfast part since Anya requested for chocolate cereals last night, but the packed snack was the real nightmare.

Jaehyun heard the punching of code from their front door while he's fixing her daughter's hair.

"That must be Uncle Jibeom." He told her, smiling.

Anya beamed and ran towards the front door, the left side pigtail of her hair still undone. Jaehyun wanted to stop her but he knew he couldn’t, so he let her be. There were times when Jaehyun wonders if she likes Jibeom more than him, his friend used to laugh at him for being jealous.

"Uncle Beom!!!" She couldn't stop bouncing while waiting for her uncle to remove his shoes.

Jibeom's smile reached his eyes as he hugged and carried her on his left arm. "Well, hello, little Bear!" He greeted, pinching her chubby cheeks. 

"Am not a bear!" Anya pouted.

"What are you then?"

"Am pwincess" 

Jaehyun laughed at their antics as he walked towards them.

Jibeom has become really close with his goddaughter and he has always been there whenever they need him. Jaehyun had been all over the place more than 2 years ago and Jibeom helped him all throughout. Jaehyun probably wouldn't survive it without his best friend's help. 

He gave Jibeom a beam as a greeting and the other smiled back, before mouthing, _“What’s with the hair?”_ after seeing Anya’s current hair situation.

"Can you get that small bag over there?" Jibeom asked him. "It's Anya's school snack, can you check if it's enough?"

"How did you get to cook so fast?" Jaehyun asked, as he placed it near Anya's school bag on the sofa.

"Mom's at home earlier" Jibeom explained as he puts Anya down. "She was preparing me one when I told her to get Anya one as well. There's omelet, ham and some grapes, I think."

"That's so nice of her!"

"You have one as well, it's in the car, though."

"I'll call Auntie later to thank her."

Jibeom nodded.

Kim Jibeom then again saved the day. Thank goodness he lives just two blocks away.

"How about lunch later?" Jibeom asked.

"I'm planning to just eat outside with her." Jaehyun replied. "Then drop her off to my parents' when I have to head back to work. We'll just probably have dinner there, as well. I told my mom not to worry but still ended up asking for their help." 

"Looking for a temp isn't looking good, huh?"

"A _disaster_. Because our little pwincess here has so many demands." Jaehyun patted her little girl's head.

Jibeom’s lip curled, he knows Anya is a lot to handle at times, although he sometimes thinks Jaehyun finally found his match. "You guys all set?"

"Almost." Jaehyun then called out his daughter who was busy trying to get her dolls to sleep. "Anya, honey, wear your shoes, please."

"Daddy, can I wear my pink doll shoes?" Anya asked with her small voice.

"Sure, whatever you want to wear, love."

Anya excitedly wore her shoes like it was her first time wearing it, a bit sloppy, but she's doing her best, while Jaehyun finishes the other side of her pigtails. She's just 5 years old but there are times when Jaehyun thinks she's so matured for her age. She didn't like her father's help at times, like wearing shoes or choosing the clothes to wear. The first few times Anya denied his help, he felt hurt, thinking his little girl grew a lot, a bit too fast for his liking, but he learned to accept it and let his daughter be independent (well, kind of. He can't stop himself sometimes).

"Don't bring your car, brought mine here." Jibeom said. "I'll just fetch you and then Anya for lunch later."

"Okay." The other replied, now helping her daughter with her shoes. "You need to go to your company today?" Jibeom is wearing a pair of blue jeans, plan black shirt paired with a gray blazer. His hair is also styled up, showing his forehead. He looks kind of presentable today and not on his usual sweatpants and hoodie. That's why Jaehyun had figured out that his best friend needs to meet other people today to exert effort in looking like an actualy human being.

"Yeah, they want to see the revision of some of the chapters from the book." Jibeom replied, as he walked around the house, making sure that every appliances were unplugged. "And have to talk to my editor as well."

Jaehyun nodded as he stood up after putting a small amount of baby cologne on his daughter. He looked over to Jibeom, only to find him staring at the kitchen. "I'll take care of that later." He explained. "Don't go all Kim Donghyun on me."

Jibeom laughed out loud. "All right, all right. Let's go." He carried Anya's small bag and packed snack. "Ready for school, little bear?"

"No." Anya pouted. "And am pwincess!!"

It was quarter to 6 when Jaehyun got home. He was supposed to drop Anya to his parents but Jibeom insisted to look after her instead. Jibeom is the nicest person he ever met in his life but he can be stubborn when he gets his mind set into something.

_"I'm done with my meetings earlier than expected, I can stay with her after this." Jibeom reasoned out_

_Jaehyun looked at his best friend, hand stilled from wiping a crumb on Anya's lips. "You wouldn't be able to write when this kid is around."_

_The other shrugged his shoulders, as if it wasn't a big of a deal. "Then my editors will have to wait."_

_Jaehyun rolled his eyes but surrendered, he knew for a fact that he couldn't win this kind of argument with his best friend. He already accepted that years ago. "Must be nice to be a best selling author."_

  
  


"Dad?!" 

A shout from the living room made his face glow in an instant and in a blink of an eye, his five year old was bouncing in front of him, arms wide, waiting for him to carry her.

"How's my little princess?" He cooed.

"Am great! Uncle Beom and I played a lot with my dolls!" She replied animatedly. "And then, he also gave me lots and lots and lots of fruits!"

"Oh that must be nice!" He replied as he walked towards the living room. His eyes met Jibeom's, who was busy preparing their dinner, and gave him a warm smile, cheekbones popping out. "What else did you do?" Looking back at his daughter.

"Hmmmmm Uncle Beom read me one of my favorite fairytales."

"Snow White?"

"Uh-huh. And and and we went out to go to the store and he bought me ice cream! Two ice creams!"

"Ice cream huh? Two ice creams?"

Anya covered her mouth with her two small hands, like she just spilled their deepest secret.

Jaehyun slowly turned his head towards his best friend and the other can already sense the pang of disapproval.

"Oh c'mon, give us a break." Jibeom muttered, without looking away from what he is cooking. "It's was so tiring to go the store especially when that little bear stops every five seconds to look at different types of fallen leaves."

"But two!"

Jibeom finally looked at his best friend, one hand pointing at Anya, another hand on the spatula. "Can you resist that face?"

Anya showed her puppy face to his father on cue.

Jaehyun exhaled a pfft sound in disbelief. "I can't with the two of you anymore."

Both Anya and Jibeom laughed and they knew Jaehyun already let it slide.

After asking his daughter to clean her toys and changing to his house clothes, Jaehyun went to their kitchen to help Jibeom prepare the table. As he opened their top kitchen cabinet, Jaehyun playfully poked his best friend's side, lips in thin line. "Stop spoiling her," Jaehyun warned.

"But that's what I am here for!"

"Kim Jibeom" Jaehyun called out with a stern voice. 

Jibeom just walked past him, carrying the food to the table "Anya bear, let's eat!"

  
  


“How’s work?” Jibeom asked casually.

Jaehyun moved his head from side to side and scrunched his nose. “Same old, same old” He replied. “Wow, this is good.” He commented after taking a sip of the soup.

Jibeom has always cooked for him since they went to college together. They're both staying in the same dorm and they couldn't afford to eat outside or get take outs every single time, so someone has to learn to cook and obviously, it couldn't be Jaehyun.

“I guess Masterclass was worth it.”

“So how’s your book going?” Jaehyun asked back. He turned to his daughter to check on her, who was busy putting a spoonful of rice in her mouth. Well, half inside, half on the table. Anya always prefer sitting beside her father rather than in front of him, so Jibeom would always be sitting at the head of the table everytime he visits them.

The other swallowed first before answering. “It’s good, I guess? We’re right in the timeline and hoping I can release it on the given deadline.”

“Bet you didn’t get anything done earlier.”

“I actually did.” Jibeom scooped more soup to put on Jaehyun’s bowl. “Anya took a nap earlier, I guess she got tired playing both the roles of the princess and step mother.”

Jaehyun chuckled, as expected from his daughter. One time she told him she wanted to be an actress when she grows up and that same night, he went on the search for a good Acting Academy. ‘ _There’s no harm preparing this early’,_ he thought.

“She did great, actually” Jibeom continued, giving his niece a wink.

"Were you included in the story?”

“Yes, I was the fairy godmother.” Jibeom answered proudly. 

Jaehyun’s mouth widened. He turned to Anya with a questionable look, hurt from the news he just heard. “How come Uncle Jibeom got a good part and I am your carriage?”

Anya just looked back at his father and shrugged.

“I can be a fairy godmother.” Jaehyun grumbled. “I can even be the princess.”

“You’re ridiculous.” His best friend pointed out, shaking his head.

Jaehyun's phone suddenly rang and he was trying his best not to answer it in the middle of their dinner. Jibeom gave him a knowing look and nodded toward the phone in the counter.

"Answer it, it might be important."

"But---"

"Yes, dad, answer it, please. So _loud_." The five year old muttered, while trying to get some pork with her chopsticks.

"You know it's funny how much you still amaze me every single day, young lady." Jaehyun stood up and answered his phone. "Oh hi...yes, how's your mom?....Oh I see...yes sure sure no worries....hey no, it's your mom, prioritize her....it's okay really... don't worry I'll figure it out...sure....okay, take care."

Jaehyun hung up and put back phone back on the counter. He slowly went back on the dinner table, hands on his waist.

"She needs to stay with her mother a little longer than what she expected." Jaehyun shared. "Need to call mom later, I hope she knows someone who can help us, preferably by tomorrow."

Jibeom chewed his food slowly, watching his best friend trying his best not to freak out. He placed his spoon on the table and leaned back on his seat. "I can watch over Anya."

"What? No!" 

"Okay, answer a little faster." Jibeom deadpanned .

"No, that is not what I meant. You're very good with Anya and she loves you." He can see his daughter nodding on his side. "But I can't do this to you. You have a book to finish, you're busy yourself."

"Hey, hey slow down." Jibeom stopped his friend, placing his hand on Jaehyun's arm. "It's okay, _yes,_ I have a book to finish, but I am almost always at home. I can write when she's in school and play with her when she's home, that could be my break."

"But..."

"And then I can write again once you're home."

"But going back and forth from here to your house would probably be a pain in the ass."

"Who said I'm going back home?" Jibeom asked. "I'm staying here."

Jaehyun looked at him like he suggested he would marry him.

"Oh stop with that face, it's not like I asked you to marry me."

"Oh my goodness, can you hear my thoughts?"

"Known you for almost 20 years, Mr. Bong." Jibeom snickered. "Okay, back to the topic. I can do this until you find a temp or until she comes back. I'll stay in your guest room."

"Yes, yes!! Sleepover with Uncle Beommie!!!" Anya said, flailing her hands.

Jibeom nodded excitedly to her niece. 

Jaehyun looked back and forth to his best friend and his daughter. He would have fought more if he had other choices and to be honest, there isn't much of a difference, considering Jibeom visits them almost everyday.

"Okay, fine. And t _hank you_."

Jibeom and Anya high fived across the table.

"But! You should tell me immediately if you can't do it anymore." Jaehyun warned Jibeom. "I wouldn't hold it against you."

"Yes, sir!"

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

Jaehyun closed the cap of his pen after signing the final document he had reviewed today. He massaged both of his temples lightly, trying to ease the stress of his fully loaded day. 

"Look at our poor director, can't even have his bathroom break." His friend, Hong Joochan, said, while sitting crossed legs, right arm stretched on the back of one of the sofas in Jaehyun's office.

The other completely ignored him and dialed on through his phone. It's almost dinner time and Jibeom is probably preparing to cook by now.

"Hello. I'm about to go home, how's the two of you? Oh yeah? Okay, that's nice. Yep, that would be lovely. Anything you need? I can drop by the grocery real quick. Uhuh. That's all? Okay, see you."

He then stood up after dropping the call to get his coat from the hanging pole, but he knew ignoring his friend won't work out well since he could feel his stare as he put his coat on. 

Joochan never missed anything.

"What?"

"Who was that? I thought your helper went home to the countryside?"

"Jibeom."

"Ah now the tone makes sense. He's looking after Anya today?"

Jaehyun fixed his suitcase and placed his car keys in his pocket. "Yeah and until I could find a temp or Auntie comes back."

"Did he volunteer?"

Jaehyun finally looked at his friend, who was now standing with his hands in his pockets. "How did you know?"

Joochan scoffed. "Oh please, that guy would do anything for you and Anya." He then gave the other a knowing smile. "Very domestic huh?"

"You think in years that you've been doing that to us it will still affect me?" Jaehyun glared. "Why are you even here? Marketing department is on the other side of the floor."

"Why do you care? You're not my boss."

Jaehyun looked at him with judging eyes, one hand on the door and the other on his right hip. "I am your boss."

"That's right and I am now going back to work." He swiftly moved towards that door that Jaehyun was holding open. "See you later!"

The other just chuckled behind him. "Don't work too late."

"Oh by the way" Joochan added "It's tomorrow, right?"

"Yeah."

-

"I'm home" Jaehyun announced as he walked inside their house.

"Welcome home, Dad!" His daughter gave him a quick peck on the cheek and went back to her Frozen coloring book.

"Did you get me mushroom?" Jibeom asked from the kitchen.

"Yep" He answered, going towards the kitchen. "Pieces and stems just like you asked." He placed the cans of mushroom on the counter and peeked on the dish that Jibeom is cooking.

"Thanks. This will be done in 10 minutes."

"Okay, I'll just change my clothes and help you set up the table."

The three of them enjoyed the watermelon that Jaehyun bought while watching another episode of Dave and Ava. What a way to relax after an eventful dinner where Anya spilled water all over her clothes and Jibeom almost slipped while trying to clean the floor. Jaehyun felt bad for laughing but his best friend looked like he had seen his life after him.

Jaehyun and Jibeom are cozy on the sofa while Anya insists on being seated on her princess bean bag.

"I have to run quick on the flower shop first thing tomorrow" Jaehyun started "I wanted to give her fresh flowers so I didn't buy it today."

"You're getting tulips?" Jibeom asked "Don't worry, I can wake Anya up and prepare breakfast."

"Yes, that's her favorite and thanks"

"Anything else you need?" 

"Mom said she'll prepare the food so we're okay with that" Jaehyun knows Jibeom would make an effort to cook for tomorrow, thankfully his mom volunteered ahead of time.

"We'll just use my car tomorrow, okay?" Jibeom always prefers to drive when he's with them, and Jaehyun doesn't mind at all.

"Sweet pea, you have to sleep early today" Jaehyun reminded his daughter. "We have to go early tomorrow to visit your mom"

Anya looked at both of them and smiled. "Okay. Are we going to buy her a cake?"

"Of course, love" 

Jibeom squeezed his niece's cheeks, because honestly, it's too fluffy that he couldn't help it. "We'll go drop by the bakery tomorrow. You can choose whatever you like for her."

"Cool!"

“Let it go, let it go, can't hold it back anymore" Jibeom sings as he drums his finger on the steering wheel. 

Jaehyun chuckled because no one can actually stop themselves from singing when it has been playing non stop since they left the house. Anya loves to listen to Let It Go at least a hundred times a day and throws a tantrum when both of them suggest listening to some other songs.

Jaehyun saw Anya through the rare view mirror, rummaging on her small bag from her child seat. "What are you finding there, sweet pea?"

"Just making sure the letter I made for mommy is here." She answered and smiled upon seeing it.

"That's sweet." Jaehyun assured her. 

"Do you want to hear what I wrote?" 

"I would love to."

Jibeom lowered the volume of the radio so they could hear Anya clearly.

"Dear Mommy" She started "Happy Birthday! How are you there? I miss you everyday. I eat a lot! Daddy is more picky eater than I am now." Jibeom laughed at that and Jaehyun slapped him playfully. "I made a lot of friends from my school and my teachers said that I am a nice student. I enjoy coloring now but sometimes I enjoy playing with my dolls more. Auntie went home to their house because her mama is sick, please pray for her mama from there, Mommy. Don't worry about me, Dad takes care of me really well. He's really good in cleaning the house now but he still won't buy me a puppy. Don't worry about Daddy also, Uncle Jibeom takes care of him and me, and we take care of him in return. I love you, Mommy.

  
PS. Can you visit daddy in his sleep and ask him to give me a puppy?"

"It was wonderful, honey" Jaehyun said as he tilted his head up, trying to stop himself from being emotional. He then felt a light squeeze on his arm from Jibeom that definitely calmed him down.

  
They arrived at the Columbarium after half an hour. 

"Go greet your grandparents" Jaehyun told Anya.

Anya went running to her grandparents, Jaehyun's parents, to greet them politely and give them a tight hug. She has always been a big hugger. 

Anya then swiftly turned to her right, knowing exactly where her mom is, and she went straight there without looking back.

"She's excited to give her letter," Jaehyun informed them as they followed his daughter. "She won't shut up about it in the car." He added lovingly.

"She's one of a kind" His mom commented.

"That she is."

"I heard your helper's mom is still sick?" Jaehyun's father asked.

They are eating their lunch in a restaurant nearby after giving respect to Yerin. Jaehyun was helping Anya with her food, making sure that there is no bone left in her fish.

"Yes, might be awhile before she comes back."

"How's everything at home?" He asked worriedly. 

"It's fine, don't worry about it" He assured them. "Jibeom's helping me with Anya when I'm work and everything works out pretty well so far."

"Oh Jibeom, dear, you have always been helpful" His mom thanked him.

Jibeom waved his hands in front of him, shy from the attention. "It's no big deal. This is not the first time I did this, anyway."

"Anya and Jaehyun are a handful, aren't they?" She teased.

"Mom!" 

"Anya is a sweetheart" Jibeom answered "Jaehyun's another story"

Everyone at the table laughed.

Jaehyun reminds himself to give Jibeom a smack in the head later when Anya’s not looking.

"You should come by at our house some time, Jibeom. It's been awhile since we had a drink together." Mr. Bong never really hid the fact that he was glad to have another son when Jibeom and Jaehyun became best friends when they were young. 

"I will soon, Uncle. I'll bring your favorite dried squid." Jibeom answered, then turning his attention to Jaehyun. "When can we go?"

"Maybe we can come by the weekend in the next two weeks?" Jaehyun answered. 

Jaehyun's mom clasp her hands together. "Oh that's great. Are you spending the night?"

"Well, if Jibeom and Dad are gonna drink, we might." Jaehyun knew Jibeom will drive that day and he'll probably drink with them as well. 

"You three bond and don't worry about Anya." Jaehyun's mom assured them.

"We're all set then" Jibeom smiled. 

" _Oh_ " Jaehyun flinched when an ice cold beer hit his face. He looked on his left and saw Jibeom trying to hand him a can before sitting on the chair beside him. "Thanks."

Jaehyun loves going to their balcony after a long day. He has always been a fan of the city lights. Thank goodness it isn't freezing cold yet.

"Done for today?" He asked Jibeom and sipped from his beer.

"Yeah, it's nearing the climax so decided to do that tomorrow and on the next days." Jibeom is leaning forward, manspreading, while holding the beer loosely on his right hand. 

"Please don't kill anyone this time."

Jibeom looked at his friend and rolled his eyes. "I killed one character from all the books I've published."

"He was my favorite!" Jaehyun exclaimed animatedly

The other just shrugged because honestly, there was no excuse for that, that character just needed to die.

"Anya's asleep?" He tried changing the topic because he knows how Jaehyun could go on and on about how that character affects him or something.

Jaehyun nodded and took another sip. "Passed out after her shower. She used up all her energy with all that jumping from that trampoline"

To be honest, it wasn't just Anya who was dead tired. The three of them went on a playground after having their lunch and apparently, they have to have the same energy as a five year old kid to run around the whole area, jump on all the huge airbeds and throw balls at each other. It was fun but God, it was so hard to be 35 year olds.

"I wish I still have that kind of energy." Jibeom shook his head, remembering what they did earlier. "I can't even get up from those airbeds without groaning."

"Remember when we used to play basketball during lunch and after classes?" Jaehyun asked "Wow, those were the days"

"I suck at basketball"

"Yeah, you do."

They both sighed remembering how they used to be all over the place when they were young. They've been best friends since forever. None of them even expected to be close the first time they met.

_Jaehyun is somehow a complete opposite of Jibeom, from how they spend their days to their personalities._

_Jaehyun has this calm demeanor and rarely gets work up. He's always been this quiet kid who spaces out most of the time, but despite this attitude, he's still very friendly. He likes meeting new people and going out with friends. He doesn't like staying at home and doing nothing. Being an only child, he always finds it exciting being with other people. And people didn't have a hard time getting to know Jaehyun, as he has always given out this warm aura that makes you feel that you can talk to him about anything under the sun._

_He has always been a good listener, Jibeom could definitely attest to that._

_Jibeom, on the other hand, looks like an extrovert but would rather stick with people he already knows. It's not like he's a snob or anything, but he isn't really that good at socializing, he must admit. He would rather stay at home and play some games rather than going out without a plan. But he's probably one of the nicest guys out there, that's why his friends really adore him._

_They met for the first time when they were just 15 years old, during that one eventful day where they both wanted the same snack, only there's only one left in their school cafeteria._

_"I got here first." Jaehyun said_

_"But you're slow so this kimbap is mine." Jibeom reasoned out._

_"Are you freaking serious?" Jaehyun rarely loses his temper, but this guy is definitely testing him. "There is literally a line!"_

_"But it's taking you too long to decide, we don't have all the time here, mister"_

_"I was just thinking of what to drink with that" Jaehyun snatched the food out from Jibeom's hand "my kimbap."_

_"Oh so you're doing it like that huh?"_

_"Yes, and what are you going to do about it?"_

_Both of them are now glaring at each other and neither of them was willing to back down._

_"Are you actually fighting over a damn snack?" Their senior, Choi Sungyoon, mediated._

_Two of them decided to split the kimbap because they both don't want to deal with their senior and just laughed about the whole situation._

_They have been inseparable since that day, especially when they’ve become classmates the very next year._

_High school had passed and they fortunately were able to enter the same university. Jibeom took Liberal Arts, while Jaehyun majored in Marketing. This is when they have met Yerin, Jibeom’s college mate._

_Yerin is one feisty girl that Jaehyun cannot keep up with her at first, but she grew on him and Jaehyun just found himself adoring her_. 

  
“How are you?” Jibeom suddenly asked, looking at his best friend. 

Jaehyun finished his first can and set it aside on the floor. “I’m okay, I’m definitely getting better.”

Jaehyun knew he had to step up after learning their friend met with an accident. It wasn’t easy as well to explain it to a 3 year old Anya then, how her mother would leave her soon. 

Anya is his adoptive daughter. Yerin had been a single mother all along, his boyfriend then leaving her after learning she's pregnant. Both Jaehyun and Jibeom were furious when they learned about it and definitely supported their friend all the way. 

Both of Yerin's parents had passed away when she was young and no one knew who would take care of Anya. This is the moment when Jaehyun said the words that changed his life forever, "I'll take care of her."

“She was a great woman,” Jaehyun added. 

“She was." Jibeom still vividly remembers how Yerin approached the both of them like she knew then since they were five. "I remember the time you told everyone you'll adopt Anya, the first thought I had was, he can't even take care of himself"

“Yeah, I didn't know what got into me that time.” Jaehyun couldn’t deny that. “I hope I'm being a good father to Anya."

“You are.” Jibeom assured him. 

"It's because you've always been there." Jaehyun told him. "Since day one."

"You know why. You know I can do this forever."

There was a pause between them and Jibeom was about to change the topic when Jaehyun started to talk. Jaehyun looked at his best friend, who is now playing with this empty can of beer, since it has always been the topic that neither of them knew how to finish. Or maybe just Jaehyun. “Jibeom.”

“Hmmm?”

“Look at me.” Jaehyun asked him. 

Jibeom took a deep breath and slowly turned his head to his best friend. 

“It is complicated, Jibeom.” Jaehyun started again. He knows he doesn’t need to elaborate for Jibeom to understand what he is talking about. "Especially now." Jaehyun stood up from his seat and called it a night.

“I know,” Jibeom said before Jaehyun could leave the room. “But I guess I like complicated things.”

"What's that?" Jibeom peaked over Jaehyun's shoulder.

Jaehyun glanced at him before looking back at the letter he was reading. "Family Day invitation"

"Oh nice" Jibeom pulled out one of the chairs in the dinner table and sits. He grabbed one from the rice krispies that Anya opened earlier, but totally forgot after one bite. "So when is it?"

"This Friday." Jaehyun leaned down on the table to check the 'Going' box with the pen he was holding. "How many?" He muttered to himself. 

He looked at Jibeom, who is now busy with his rice krispy and his phone. 

"You want to come with us?" He found himself asking.

Jibeom raised an eyebrow, staring at him for a good 10 seconds before answering. "Can I join?"

"Of course! Anya would love that." Jaehyun smiled. "No pressure, though. I mean, if have plans that day or you don't feel like going to that kind of event, or -"

"I would love to." Jibeom stops him before he rambles on and on. "Thanks for asking me."

Jaehyun gave him a light squeeze on the shoulder before calling out his daughter. "Anya, Uncle Jibeom is joining us this Friday!"

Anya slides out from her room and looks at them questionably. "Of course he will." She said matter of factly, like this has been the plan all along, before going back inside her room.

The day of the event, both Jaehyun and Jibeom were busy packing necessary stuff for the day. Jibeom made their packed lunch extra special, putting faces on the rice balls and octopus sausages. Jaehyun made sure Anya had a lot of extra clothes and a first aid kit. 

"Jibeom, should I pack you extra shirt too?" Jaehyun called from his room.

"Yes, please. Can you get that gray shirt from my top drawer?"

The two men are all over the house like they were about to go on a 5 day trip, while Anya is just leisurely playing with her doll house in their living room.

They arrived at Anya's school earlier than they expected, so Anya had ample time to play with her friends.

They were sitting on one of the benches in the school's field, deciding whether they should buy an air fryer, when they saw Anya running towards them, hand in hand with a boy. 

Jibeom saw Jaehyun swallowing thickly as the two kids approached them.

"Dad, Uncle, this is Minseok" Anya politely introduced the other kid. "He's my boyfriend!"

Jibeom eyes widened while Jaehyun felt like he just lost 10 years of his life. A solid minute has passed before Jibeom realizes that someone has to talk and he knows his best friend lost that ability already.

While rubbing Jaehyun’s back, trying to calm him down, Jibeom smiled at the kids in front of them.

“Hi Minseok, nice meeting you. I’m Anya’s uncle.” He started. “So how long have you been dating?”

Jibeom completely ignored that short jab on his right side and waited for the kids to answer. Although two of them were obviously confused from his question.

“What is dating, Dad?” Anya looked at his father.

Jaehyun wanted to answer; _it is something you shouldn’t be doing until you're of legal age_ but chooses to be a composed father that he is. “It is something to do with someone that you really like. Like you go to the mall together, have lunch or maybe even dinner together, and you just basically enjoy being with each other.”

“Ohhhh! Like you and Uncle Beom?” His daughter asked innocently. Both Jaehyun and Jibeom were taken aback by Anya’s words but thank goodness she didn’t expect any answer as she continued on. “But Minseok and I don’t go to the mall together or eat dinner together. I eat lunch with my girl friends.”

“Ohhhhh, you mean he is your boy _space_ friend?” Jaehyun felt relieved, not sure if it was because Anya didn’t mean it to be boyfriend _boyfriend_ or it was because they didn’t have to answer her question. Maybe both. Definitely both.

Anya looked confused as ever so she chose to ignore them and pulled Minseok to play with their other friends. 

“Please tell me you're going to let her date.” Jibeom said after a beat.

“I honestly wanted her to date when she’s an adult, but I can’t really control that, can I?” He looked at her daughter from afar, imagining what it would be like when she reached her teenage years. “I am not gonna stop her because I don’t want her to be scared in telling me anything, especially these kinds of things.”

“She’s a smart girl.”

“I know she is. But God, the heart attack I almost had when he said he was her boyfriend.” Jaehyun shook his head while blinking fast, trying to erase that memory from his head.

They won a few games and Jaehyun isn't the most competitive guy out there but wow, he was on a roll. Jibeom didn't back down as well when he used all the energy saved for the last 10 years. They honestly wouldn't put that much effort if Anya didn't announce before starting that they will definitely win.

"She's so competitive." Jaehyun said appalled.

"Just like her mom." Jibeom added.

They ended up winning 4 out of 6 games and won as the over all champion of the event. When both of the men saw how happy Anya is, risking their lives during the game isn't that bad after all.

Like that 3 legged race, with Anya cheering on the side, using all her energy, both Jaehyun and Jibeom knew they had to win the game. Although it's mostly like Jibeom almost carrying Jaehyun, with his right arm around the other's waist. Jaehyun is so light that he made a mental note to prepare more food in the future.

With Jaehyun in the bathroom, Jibeom is putting a towel on Anya's back, while Anya is enjoying her choco bar snack. 

"Uncle Beom, are we going home straight after this?" Anya asked.

"Probably, dear. Is there anywhere you still want to go?" He answered, patting his niece's back lightly after securing the towel.

Anya looked at him and nodded. "I want to go to the toy store" 

She always likes going to the toy store and most of the time not buying anything. She just likes looking at the toys and admiring them. Jaehyun definitely has the capacity to buy her anything she wants but he likes teaching her the importance of needs and wants at a very young age. Although that doesn't stop him from buying random stuff for her every now and then.

"Let's ask your Dad later, okay?" Jibeom smiled at her.

"You did great today, Anya!"

Both of them looked up and saw Anya's teacher beaming at them.

"Oh, Ms. Lee." Jibeom greeted.

"How are you, Mr. Kim? You and Mr. Bong did an awesome job earlier."

Jibeom chuckled. "It was because Anya is a very determined girl." 

"She is, she is." She agreed. "I heard from Anya that you're staying with them now?"

"Oh just temporarily. Their helper needed to go home to take care of her sick mother."

"Oh I see. That's good to know that Mr. Bong and Anya have someone like you." She commented adoringly. "Are we expecting for something to be official soon?"

Jibeom couldn't answer the question and everything suddenly became awkward. Anya has not been paying attention to them since the first minute of their conversation and he doesn't have any distraction as an excuse.

"This was an awesome event, Ms. Lee" 

Jibeom was beyond relieved when he saw Jaehyun's back from the restroom, smiling at Anya's teacher. He almost answered, _'believe me, I've been waiting, as well'_ , but thank goodness Jaehyun knew how to swiftly change the topic. She doesn't need to know _that_. 

Ms. Lee excitedly clapped her hands together, liking the compliment she just received. "Oh, thank you. Everyone has been working hard for this."

"We can definitely see that." Jaehyun is now standing closely beside Jibeom. Jibeom knows Jaehyun heard it, and he also knows the other doesn't have any plan to answer it. "Actually, we are just getting ready to leave, I wish we could stay longer for the after-event dinner, but we have dinner reservation tonight." 

No, they didn't have any, Jibeom thought. 

"Oh it's fine! It was a last minute plan anyway" Ms. Lee answered. "I'll let you two be, and I'll see you both soon?" She asked like she isn't sure she will see the two of them together again.

"Of course." Jaehyun replied assuringly.

When Ms. Lee is a few steps away from them, Jibeom looked questionably. "We don't have any reservations for today, though?"

Jaehyun slightly rubs his hand on Jibeom's back, a gesture he always does when he wants the other to feel assured. "We have now". He started. "I made one when I heard the dinner event they were planning this morning."

"Why?"

"Do you want to hear more questions like that?"

Jibeom knew it. Honestly, he could be hurt, well, _he kinda is,_ but this isn't new to him, or to them. "Wouldn't know what to answer, right?" Jibeom went back to fixing Anya's things, trying his best not to go into the topic any further. He doesn't want them to fight over the same damn thing again, especially today and when Anya's around.

"Because they don't need to know anything." Jaehyun explained, looking at the back of his best friend. "Jibeom-" Before Jaehyun could continue, Anya hugged him from behind.

"Daddy, let's go" She whined.

"I'll meet you in front." Jibeom announced as he made his way to the school's car park.

The car ride back home was silent. Anya was fast asleep on her car seat, after using up all her energy during the event and eating a lot during dinner. Jibeom didn't mention anything about what had happened but Jaehyun is fully aware that he isn't quite happy about it either.

Jaehyun gave a few glances to Jibeom to the driver's seat and he saw a stoic expression from him. He wants them to talk about it as soon as possible but he couldn't afford to let Anya hear it, in case they started fighting. He sighed from his seat and looked outside the window, watching the streets lights along the road. 'We'll talk about it later.' He thought.

After putting Anya in bed, Jaehyun made a beeline to Jibeom's room, knocking. Normally, he wouldn't do that but he knows Jibeom isn't quite fond of him at the moment. 

He slowly opened the door and peeked inside before speaking. "Jibeomie?"

Jibeom was in the middle of putting his shirt on and gave Jaehyun a quick glance before fixing his shirt. "What?"

Finally, Jaehyun was able to enter the room completely, hands clasped together in front of him. Jibeom rarely gets mad, so when he does, Jaehyun feels like there's something churning inside his stomach, and he doesn't know what to do. "About earlier…"

"I don't think there is anything else we need to talk about." Jibeom cut him off. 

"Can you please hear me out first?

Jibeom rubbed his face with his two hands before finally looking at his best friend. "But aren't you going to say the same thing? That it's complicated? It's not that easy?"

"Because that's what it really is!' Jaehyun snapped back. He took a deep breath, trying to calm himself, he's afraid they might wake Anya from the other room. 

"Why? Just why is it so difficult for you?" Jibeom asked him, or more like pleaded to make him understand the situation. "You know for a fact that none of us would find anyone else because we both know what we have, yet I can't tell anyone we're together, because we are not"

"Because I don't want to lose you"

"Jaehyun, I think I made it pretty clear that you wouldn't."

"You don't know that."

"I know it! I know it because it will be my decision, it's my feelings we are talking about here."

"Yet I almost did years ago!" There, Jaehyun said it. He finally said what has been bugging him for years and years.

_Almost 15 years ago when Jaehyun realized that he has feelings for his best friend that is way more than friendship. He always knew he's quite attracted to Jibeom, who wouldn't be, right? However, one day, when his best friend came running to their house in the middle of the night on a heavy rain outside after he told him he was feeling unwell, and his parents were not around, that moment he knew he liked him more than a best friend._

_It bothered him for months, and Jaehyun was used to telling what's on his mind._

_One day, while they were alone in the playground near Jaehyun's house, Jibeom insisted on playing with the swings that night, Jaehyun knew he had to say it right there, right then or he would never be able to say it._

_"Jibeomie," He started. He wasn't looking at him but rather he was focused on his own feet playing with the sand._

_"Hmmm?" Jibeom answered. 'What is it? And why aren't you looking at me?"_

_Jaehyun mumbled the words but it was obviously not loud enough to reach Jibeom's ears._

_"What?"_

_Jaehyun tried again, swallowing thickly right after. He knew Jibeom still couldn't hear it, and he honestly half wishes he could and half he could not. He is going crazy. This was a big mistake, he thought._

_"Jaehyun I hope you know that all I hear is a nonsense ramble of weird sounds" Jibeom laughed. "What's wrong? What is it?"_

_Jaehyun finally sat up straight from his swing, hands closed into a fist in front of him and looked at his best friend. He then saw Jibeom curiously looking at him, waiting for him to talk._

_"Jibeom"_

_"Yes?"_

_"I like you."_

_"I like you, too" Jibeom answered back in a matter of second._

_Jaehyun looked at him, bewildered. Was this supposed to be this easy?_

_"I mean, you're my best friend, of course, I like you" Jibeom continued._

_Jaehyun didn't know what to say and if he should say anything at all. He just looked directly at his best friend, wishing what he meant would come across without uttering another word._

_Jibeom was also just looking at him with a wide smile from his face, that slowly faded and quickly replaced by confusion and then realization._

_Jaehyun couldn't describe Jibeom's face that moment, but he knew it's not what we wanted to see. 'What was I expecting?' He asked himself. He just couldn't take the look on his best friend's face the time that he had to stand up, put his hands on his waist, and looked up, trying to stop his tears from falling._

_"Forget about it," Jaehyun finally said after the long pause from both of them. "Forget I said those things, forget this night, forget this whole damn day."_

_Neither of them said anything before Jaehyun went home that night_.


	3. Chapter 3

That night ended with Jaehyun storming out the room, leaving Jibeom speechless for minutes. When he realized he had to explain himself, Jaehyun already locked himself in his own room.

Jibeom didn't get to sleep that night, thinking how much of a dick he was for making Jaehyun feel that way. He never really meant it, but he had to be honest that there was no excuse on how he reacted.

Jibeom always sees Jaehyun as someone he can lean on, he can trust, he can tell anything to and someone he couldn't live without. He isn't much of a guy to think too much about things, so he didn't really question his relationship with Jaehyun since the day they first met. He just knew he'll be with Jaehyun for the rest of his life and that he can do anything for his best friend.

That eventful night, Jibeom thought it was just their usual hangout where they both wanted to spend the whole day together, not until Jaehyun confessed to him.

Surprised was an understatement.

It was not the first time someone confessed to him but it did hit differently when it was Jaehyun. He couldn't talk for a solid minute, he was not really sure why, until he saw his best friend, teary eyed, standing from the swing and leaving.

He wanted to run after him and he wished he did, even though there wasn't anything he could say that time.

He likes Jaehyun.

Heck, he loves him so much.

But he didn't know what kind of love he was feeling that time. He knew Jaehyun meant the world to him but he wasn't sure if it was because he is his best friend or what.

It wasn't until their friend, Joochan, knocked his senses out of him, which made him realize how in love he is with Jaehyun.

_“You would literally drop everything for him.” Joochan yelled through the phone. “And remember that one time you threw a tantrum like a five year old kid when he got paired with Bomin for a school play? Or those days that you would stay up with him, even if you didn’t need to, so that he wouldn’t get lonely studying alone? I can go on and on, Jibeom, until you get it.”_

Jaehyun isn't someone who stays mad for too long, or that is what he thought, since his best friend really acted like nothing happened. Few days had passed since that day and they really didn't talk about it. Jibeom also made a lot of attempts to open the topic to Jaehyun and tell him how he really feels but his best friend avoided it like a plague.

Until years had passed, Jibeom just went on showing his feelings, Jaehyun reciprocating it, but they never really made clear the status of their relationship, which Jibeom somehow accepted the first few years because he realized he'll just work on what he has, rather that not having anything at all.

There were times when Jibeom's patience runs low, especially when people around them ask about their relationship. It was not like he actually cares what they think but he yearns to tell the world that he's dating someone like Bong Jaehyun.

But most of that time, all of these thoughts would just disappear, because he knows, _they_ know, what they have and that is more than enough.

Jibeom doesn’t know why it triggered him so much when Anya’s homeroom teacher asked that and how Jaehyun handled it. It wasn’t the first time it happened anyway. Or maybe he thought they were finally closer to what he wanted them to be, especially now that they are both taking care of Anya, only for these expectations to vanish because of one single question.

He then realized how much it affected Jaehyun on what had happened many years ago and to be honest, he can’t really blame his best friend for that. Even though after that night, Jibeom tried everything to let Jaehyun feel how much he means to him and how much he regretted reacting the way, it seems like these were not enough to make Jaehyun feel at ease in taking their relationship to the next step.

-

The next day after their fight, they both tried to be casual in front of Anya. They went to their usual routine, Jibeom preparing their breakfast and Jaehyun getting Anya ready for her school. 

There are dark circles on Jibeom’s eyes from being exhausted and stressed. He has always been like this, restless whenever Jaehyun and him fight over something. It’s almost 8 o’clock and Anya needs to get to school, so he slowly closed the covers of his niece’s snack that he just prepared and put it inside her small Frozen lunch box. 

“Anya, don’t forget to eat the fruits, okay?” He reminded her. 

“Yes, Uncle Beom.”

He went back to the kitchen to clean the dishes when he felt Jaehyun’s presence beside him. He looked at his best friend on his right but Jaehyun wasn’t even sparing him a glance. He then saw him slide a health drink towards him on the counter top, the cap already opened.

“You look like a mess.” Jaehyun said before turning away.

He hates it. He hates how Jaehyun still cares about him like this even though he is at fault. A lot of times Jibeom thinks that he doesn’t deserve him and that he’s being selfish for not letting him go.

He went back to his bed after Jaehyun and Anya left for work and school. He knew he won’t be able to work today and he is feeling quite unwell since he woke up. He decided to slowly close his eyes but sleep just wouldn’t come. Jibeom had been tossing around his bed for hours, coughing every now and then. His head started hurting that he had to pull his hair, wishing it would stop the hammering feeling. 

It’s almost 12 noon and he knows he needs to fetch Anya from school, so he slowly gets up from bed, only to stumble back down when the room starts spinning. 

Great, here we go again.

Jibeom would always get sick when he’s in a lot of stress, and this is the reason why he would always take his time whenever he writes a new book. It has always been his problem since they were in uni, that Jaehyun was always prepared with medicines when it’s examination period. 

Jaehyun’s presence always calms him down.

He knew he couldn’t drive in this state, especially when Anya is in his car. So he reached for this phone on the bedside table and dialed Jaehyun’s number.

It just took 2 rings before Jaehyun answered the call.

“Jaehyun, sorry but can you fetch Anya from school today?”

 _“Sure. Are you okay?”_ Jaehyun asked worriedly from the other line. _“You don’t sound good.”_

“It’s nothing, I think I just caught a cold. Sorry for asking you to do this.”

_“Hey, don’t worry about it. And what do you mean nothing? Go rest up and I will be there in less than an hour after picking Anya.”_

Jibeom slowly rested his eyes after the call, thinking how much he loves Jaehyun’s voice.

Jibeom didn’t know how long he had been sleeping, until he felt a warm hand on his forehead and when he slowly opened his eyes, he saw Jaehyun looking at him worriedly while checking his temperature. 

“You’re running a slight fever.” Jaehyun commented. “Can you get up for a second? You need to drink your medicine.”

Jaehyun helped Jibeom from sitting up and gave him his flu medicine. 

“Take a rest, okay? Call me if you need anything, I took the afternoon off.” Jaehyun said while putting Jibeom back to bed and making sure he was warm under his sheets.

“Ah! Lunch!” Jibeom was not able to prepare food earlier and he knows they don’t have dishes left in the refrigerator that Jaehyun can just heat up.

“It’s fine, I’ll take care of it.” 

Jibeom raised an eyebrow after hearing those words.

“I bought food.” Jaehyun clarified

“Thank goodness.” Jibeom commented as he settled himself on his bed.

“You still have the energy to diss?” Jaehyun rolled his eyes as he poured more water on the glass placed on Jibeom’s bedside table. “I bought you porridge too. I’ll help you with it after I help Anya with her lunch, is that okay? Are you hungry?”

“I’m good, don’t worry about it.”

“I’ll be back, okay?” Jaehyun smiled at Jibeom as he squeezed his hand before getting up. 

“Uncle Beom?”

Both Jaehyun and Jibeom glanced at the door and saw Anya holding one of her favorite dolls. 

“Come in, sweet pea.” 

Anya slowly made her way inside with her little steps and hopped on Jibeom’s bed, frowning at him. “Are you still sick?”

“I’m doing better, bear.”

“Here, this is Doctor Bear, make sure to sleep beside him.” Anya placed her doll beside Jibeom’s head. “He is a very good doctor, so you’ll get better really _really_ soon.”

Jibeom smiled at his niece and patted her head. “Thank you. I’m sure I’ll be better soon with two bears and a Bichon looking after me.”

“I think your uncle is a lot better now considering he started spewing lame jokes already.” Jaehyun said between his gritted teeth. “How about we let him rest more first so that he can play with you before you know it, sweet pea?”

“Okay, Dad.” Anya hopped off the bed. “Make sure to listen to Doctor Bear, Uncle Beom.”

“I’ll bring your food later.” Jaehyun reminded before exiting the room, leaving the door ajar. 

It is past 8 in the evening and Jibeom is having his second porridge of the day. 

“Your temperature is back to normal now.” Jaehyun informed him as he fed Jibeom another spoonful. “You need to finish this and drink your medicine. You have to rest until tomorrow even if you don’t have any fever anymore. I’ll be working from home so don’t you dare work behind my back.”

“I like Doctor Bear more, he doesn’t nag.” Jibeom pouted, that made his best friend flick him in the forehead. “Ouch! I’m sick!”

“You deserve it.”

“You’re mean.”

After a few more spoonfuls and a few more flicks on the forehead, Jaehyun patted Jibeom’s pillow, making sure he is comfortable. “Take a good rest.” 

Jibeom caught his hand before he could even move away from the bed. “Jaehyun.”

“Hmmm?”

“I’m sorry.”

Jaehyun sighed and sat back on the edge of Jibeom’s bed, thinking that this might be a long talk. “You don’t have to. It was not your fault and I was never mad of you. I was just scared.”

“It was a dick move.”

Jaehyun thought hard before answering. “I wanted to say that it was, but it really wasn’t, at least for me. I’ve known you for so long, Jibeom, I knew you didn’t mean that. I’m sorry for acting that way last night but don’t ever think what happened years ago was your fault.”

“Why are you still scared? After all these years?”

Jaehyun held Jibeom’s hand, rubbing his thumb on top of it. “Because I like you so much. Because I love what we have.” He paused, taking another deep breath. “I’d be lying if I say I don’t want that because I do, Jibeom. I have been thinking about it for years but the timing, and now the responsibilities I have, it’s complicated.”

“Jaehyun—”

“What I have now is what I, alone, have chosen. I am not gonna allow you to have that responsibility that I didn’t consult with you before making.” Jaehyun gave his best friend a warm smile. “You have been with me all throughout and I know how much you love Anya and that is more than enough.”

Jibeom wanted to argue more but they just made up and he knows this is not the right time to talk about this. He’ll figure it out. They’ll figure it out. They always do.

Jibeom looked at his phone for the time as soon as he woke up. It’s 30 minutes past 6 in the morning. He is feeling much better now, so he got up from his bed, ready to start the day by cooking breakfast.

He was rubbing his sleepy eyes as he made this way to the kitchen, only to see Jaehyun’s back doing something. Hopefully, not cooking. He would rather see him do some witchcraft than frying an egg.

“What are you doing?” Jibeom asked as he walked closer to his best friend.

“Guess”

“Are you actually cooking?”

“Great job, Sherlock'' Jaehyun sarcastically said, without even looking at Jibeom. “I remember telling you to take a rest until today though?”

Jibeom was finally beside Jaehyun and saw the mess that the other was making. “I felt something strange from my room like an upcoming doom is about to happen and I was not wrong.”

Jaehyun finally turned to Jibeom with a glare. “Do you want to hurt your head again? Believe me, I can make that happen.”

“You already did.” Jibeom unfazed from his best friend’s threats and pushed him slightly on the side. “Let me handle this.”

“Jibeom, I can fry a spam.”

“This was a spam?!” Jibeom looked back and forth between the unidentified object in the pan and Jaehyun. 

Jaehyun couldn’t help but laugh at his own mistake because Jibeom has all the right to react that way. 

“Jaehyun, I know you’re trying your best but let’s not try to burn the house down, shall we?”

“Okay, but you have to let me cook.” Jaehyun fought back. “You still need to rest. We have a couple more cans of spam in the cabinet, anyway.”

“Jaehyun—“

“Okay, at least let me do it and tell me when to flip it.”

Jibeom rubbed his temple, feeling the headache coming back. “That’s not— that’s not how it works.”

“Why?” Jaehyun genuinely believes what he plans to do would actually work. “You can count to, I don’t know, 20 seconds and then ask me to flip.”

“You can count for yourself.” Jibeom reminded him. “Jaehyun, can you just please let me cook?” Jaehyun was just looking at him, maybe he’s trying to be stern but for Jibeom he looks like a mad baby. “Okay, remove that black thing from the pan and let’s try again.”

Jaehyun nodded excitedly and followed his best friend’s instructions. 

After a couple more minutes, they were able to prepare breakfast and Anya’s snack without a scratch. 

Jibeom immediately closed his laptop and tuck himself to bed after hearing the front door opening. Jaehyun went out for a while to bring Anya to school and order a take out for lunch, they figured they’re too lazy to do what they did during breakfast.

Jaehyun peeks first with a smile before entering Jibeom’s room. “What are you doing?”

“Riding a bicycle.” Jibeom rolled his eyes. “I’m resting.”

Jaehyun walked towards him with a grin on his face and Jibeom just knew he is up to know good. And in a blink, a flick in the forehead greeted him. 

“Stop flicking a sick man!”

Jaehyun completely ignored him as he sat on Jibeom’s bed. “What _were_ you doing?”

Jibeom tried to look at everything but Jaehyun. Sometimes he hates the fact that his best friend can see through him. “I just checked an email from my editor—” He stopped himself because he knows Jaehyun wouldn’t accept any excuses. “I’m sorry”

“And this is why I am working here today. You—” Jaehyun pointed at his best, frowning. “are one stubborn man.”

“You look like Bonggu when mad.”

“Bonggu never gets mad.”

“He always barks at me!”

“Well, he hates you.” Jaehyun put Jibeom’s laptop away from him, making sure his best friend won’t be tempted to open it again. “Take a rest, Jibeom, _please._ ” He went back to him and patted his head lightly. “Hyung will just be outside working, is that okay?” 

Jaehyun loves giving him hell for being a month older than him.

“Shut up! I am never going to call you hyung!”

Jaehyun was in the middle of his 3rd meeting of the day when he saw Jibeom slowly walking out of his room. He snickered at how Jibeom was trying so hard to not make any noise, thank goodness his camera was off. He mouthed _‘what are you doing?’_ to his best friend as the other slowly approached him.

“I’m bored.” Jibeom answered softly, pouting.

Jaehyun held out 2 fingers, signalling that the meeting should be done in 2 minutes, which made Jibeom smile and gingerly made his way to the living room.

After the meeting, Jaehyun immediately went towards Jibeom and sat beside him on the sofa. “What’s up?”

“I thought I would die from boredom.”

Jaehyun smiled softly at him. “Shall we watch a movie?”

His best friend beamed only to frown again after realizing it’s only 2 in the afternoon. “But don’t you have work?”

“That could wait.” Jaehyun said nonchalantly and is already trying to choose a good film.

Anya is taking her afternoon nap, so they could watch a movie in peace. Most of the time, all they can hear from the television are Disney’s songs or Doc McStuffins’s voice. They are the two adults in the house but they couldn’t do anything once Anya invades the living room.

In the middle of the movie, Jaehyun just knows Jibeom has fully recovered now, especially when he can’t stop analyzing every character from the movie they are watching. He likes listening to Jibeom’s commentaries, even if sometimes he teases him about it. 

The movie was almost two hours long, two exhausting hours and they didn’t even do anything but watch. Sometimes Jaehyun hates movies that make him think a lot, when they were supposed to make him feel relaxed.

“I told you, he’s the killer!” Jibeom exclaimed as rested his head on the top of the back of the sofa. He then looked at Jaehyun at his right side and saw him already looking at him. “What?”

Jaehyun smiled. “I like you.”

“I’ll think about it.” Usually, Jibeom would immediately say the same but he wanted to be playful today. Probably not a very good idea since they just made up, but _well_.

“Asshole.” His best friend replied with a laugh and slapped him with a throw pillow, before standing up. “I’m going to get back to work and you, mister, should get back to bed.”

“But I’m all healed! All thanks to your love.” Jibeom frowning while extending his arms, asking for a hug.

“I love you, too, Uncle Beom. Did I make you feel better too?” 

Suddenly, Anya is standing near them, holding her teddy bear. Jaehyun doesn’t know how long she has been there but hopefully not long enough to hear the bad word he just said earlier. 

Jibeom looked at his niece and turned his extended arms towards her. “Of course, my bear. Why don’t you give me a nice big hug so I can be extra strong?”

The young girl beamed and lunged towards Jibeom. Although she might have gotten too excited as both of them plopped on the sofa.

“Opff.” Jibeom reacted, trying his best to keep them both from falling. 

Jaehyun giggled at the scene in front of him before actually helping Anya off his best friend. “Careful, sweet pea, Uncle Beom just got recovered.”

“But can I play with him now, Dad?” Anya looked straight at his father, waiting for his approval. 

Jaehyun then looked at his best friend, trying to read whether he’s already got the energy for it, in which Jibeom answered with a nod. “Of course.”

“Yey!” Anya pulled Jibeom up from the sofa, bringing him near her doll house. “You can be the princess today, Uncle Beom.” 

-

Saturday came and this is the weekend they have promised Jaehyun’s parents that they would visit. They arrived just a few minutes before lunch and were welcomed by a lot of dishes at the dining table. 

“What’s the occasion?” Jaehyun raised an eyebrow. “I mean aside from seeing your handsome son again?”

“Your mother couldn’t decide what to cook so she made everything she could think of.” Jaehyun’s dad answered with a laugh.

Anya is already playing with some stuff in the living room, while Jibeom just got back from the kitchen, after successfully getting away from Bonggu’s wrath and bringing in the watermelon they’ve brought.

“This looks fantastic, Auntie.” Jibeom commended. “It looks like we have food until New Year’s.”

“Let me be, it’s not everyday my two sons and my granddaughter is here.”

Jibeom then gave Jaehyun’s mom a warm hug. “I’ve missed you, Auntie.”

The lunch table was full of laughter. 

Anya was telling a story on how she found a frog in the front yard of their school and bringing it inside their classroom. She said that the whole class started screaming when the frog got out of her hands. She then proceeded to ask her dad if they can own a pet frog.

“We already have one.” Jaehyun answered with a blank face. “A big one, as a matter of fact.”

Jibeom stopped from biting after slowly realizing what his best friend meant. “Be thankful your parents and Anya are here.” He whispered to him.

Jaehyun just gave him a wink.

They had a few drinks with Jaehyun’s dad, talking about how they were when they were in high school. Jaehyun’s dad told them his side of the story when he got called to the guidance office, when Jaehyun had a fight with some of his classmates.

“I thought, _ah my son couldn’t do that_ , as I drive to your school.” He said. “And then I saw Jibeom’s dad on my way inside and he said that you were also in a fight. So we had this weird expression on our face since we both thought if you two had a brawl.”

_It was during their junior year when Jaehyun heard a bang from one of the cubicles inside the restroom as he was doing his own business. As he went to the faucet to wash his hands, he saw two bullies pushing who he thought was a freshman._

_“What are you doing?” Jaehyun asked._

_He doesn’t like fighting but he just really couldn’t turn a blind eye from these things._

_“It’s none of your business.”_

_He snickered. God, he hates these kinds of people. “It kinda is now.”_

_“What?”_

_One of the bullies turned his attention to Jaehyun, with his hands in his pocket. “Are you picking a fight?”_

_“Uhh, I really just wanted to ask if you think it makes you a bigger person when you do stupid things like this?” Jaehyun doesn’t know where he’s getting the courage but all he could think of was to help the freshman inside the cubicle. “Because I have to burst your bubble, but it doesn’t. It just makes you look extra dumb.”_

_In a flash, he saw a fist coming on his way in which he fortunately was able to avoid._

_Maybe playing fights with Jibeom did something good._

_He then remember Jibeom’s advice, to always go after the stomach after avoiding a punch, and that was what he did, which made the other guy groaned as he stumbled backwards. Jaehyun celebrated a little on his head only to be stopped by a punch on the right side of his face._

_“Fuck,” He growled after tasting a blood from his lip. Jaehyun saw another punch coming towards him from his peripheral vision and thought in the split second, maybe next time he should ask Jibeom how to win 2 vs 1 fights. He was waiting for that other strike only to see a hand stopping the fist from reaching his face. He turned to his right and saw Jibeom, face grim. ‘What drama is this?’ He thought._

_“Not the face.” Jibeom warned._

_“The other one already got me.” Jaehyun muttered. Jibeom looked at him, anger obviously stirred inside him more as Jaehyun pointed on the blood on the right corner of his lips. Sometimes he likes adding fuel to the fire._

_That was how they ended up having a brawl inside the school’s restroom._

“Your dad and I had this proud expression on our faces when we heard the story.” Jaehyun’s dad continued. “I told them you two did a good job and they were telling us physical fight should not be the answer, but Jibeom’s dad answered back, _‘do expect boys their age to talk it out over a nice cup of coffee?’_ ”

Jibeom snickered, that really sounds like something his dad would say.

They had a few more bottles of drink before calling it a night. Jibeom knew Jaehyun had enough when he started rubbing his eyes from sleepiness, so he chugged the last can of beer in front of them and suggested they should already take a rest before they all regret it in the morning.

-

It was almost 1 in the morning when Jibeom felt thirsty. He reluctantly got up from his bed, fully knowing he would have a hard time going back to sleep and made his way to the kitchen. 

His heart almost fell off his chest when he saw a figure sitting on one of the high chairs on the kitchen’s center table. Having a lot of alcohol on his system and being half asleep didn’t help.

It was Jaehyun. Eating leftover pasta. At one in the morning.

Jaehyun saw him from his seat as he fed himself. “Got hungry too?”

“Thirsty.” Jibeom strolled near the kitchen and got himself a bottle of water from the fridge. “You scared the shit out of me.”

“ ‘m sorry” The other apologized with his mouth full.

A gentle smile came across Jibeom’s face as he wiped a sauce from the corner of Jaehyun’s lips with his thumb. “You’re eating half asleep.”

“I was just really thirsty but I saw this pasta inside the fridge and realized I was hungry too.” 

“Okay, love. Don’t go straight back to sleep after eating.” Jibeom reminded him. “Do you want to walk around after?”

Jaehyun titled his head to bare the neck, liking the idea.

They walked around the neighborhood before deciding to visit the playground they often go to when they were young. They went straight to the swings, sitting on each one like how they used to. Neither of them said a word for a couple minutes, just enjoying the midnight breeze and the sky full of stars.

They have always been comfortable with silence when they’re together. They’ve known each other for years now, know everything about each other, from what they did after they woke up to what they did before going to bed. There were really moments that they don’t need to talk when they’re together, they’re just there beside each other. 

It was after a few more minutes when Jibeom decided to cut the silence. He turned his head to his best friend, showing his dimples. “Jaehyun”

“Hmmm?” Jaehyun immediately looked back at him with his innocent eyes.

“I like you.”

Jaehyun’s lips curled after hearing those words. It wasn’t the first time for sure, but it still made his heart race. 

“Say something.” Jibeom complains, tapping his own foot.

Jaehyun finally answered with a playful expression. “I’ll think about it.” 


	4. Chapter 4

“And that’s how many apples Mr. Mailman got.”

Jaehyun heard as he walked inside their living room. He saw Jibeom and Anya sitting on the floor, while trying to finish what Jaehyun assumed Anya’s homework. They were too focused that they didn’t even hear him coming.

“And how many kisses can Mr. Director get from his daughter?” He announced, putting his bag on one of the sofas. 

“Daddy!” Anya ran towards him, abandoning her homework entirely.

Jaehyun never gets tired hearing his daughter’s squeals every time he gets home from a tiring work day. He gave her a big hug before carrying and twirling her around for a few times. “How’s my little girl?”

“I’m good!” She cheered and then pouted in a split second. “But I don’t want to do my homework anymore.”

“Took me hours to convince her to do her Maths.” Jibeom slowly walked towards them and moved Jaehyun’s bag into his room. As he goes back out, Jaehyun is already holding Anya’s Math sheets, examining the remaining questions. Sometimes he wonders where Jaehyun gets the energy to do all the things he has to do as a father after a long day from work, and it warms his heart knowing how much Jaehyun had changed since he had Anya. 

Jibeom didn’t notice that his best friend was already looking back at him while his eyes were fixed at him with so much adoration. He saw him raise an eyebrow, like asking him why he was staring. 

He wanted to tell him he loves him but he opted in asking if he’ll take it from there, in which the other nodded in agreement. “I’ll prepare dinner then.” Jibeom added.

Their days aren’t always peaceful, especially when Anya throws a tantrum over silly things. Anya is still a kid, despite how eloquent she is most of the time, so there were really moments when she just wouldn’t listen to Jaehyun.

“Anya, didn’t I tell you to finish your food first?” Jaehyun scolded from the dining table. Anya had been in a sour mood since this morning. She just suddenly went down from her seat and started walking towards her doll house, without finishing her lunch. “You only had two bites.”

“But I’m not hungry, Dad.”

Jaehyun just knew nothing was wrong with her physically, he already checked on it earlier. He sensed that this is one of her moments where she just didn’t like to listen to anyone. 

“Can you please get back here?” He asked, voice still composed. He never raises his voice to his daughter, although he is still making sure he is stern enough to reprimand her.

Jibeom just watched the two from his seat. He doesn’t meddle with them since Jaehyun is already trying to talk it out with her. There were times where he would be the one telling his niece things like _it’s isn’t really nice to do that,_ especially when he can see his best friend already exhausted from work. 

Suddenly both of them heard a crash and saw how Anya threw one of her dolls on the floor. “I don’t want to!” She shouted.

“Park Anya.” Jaehyun warned, looking at his daughter.

Jibeom leaned back on his seat, fully knowing how much Jaehyun did not like what just happened. He was confident that the other would not shout at her or even nag at her until she is a crying mess. Jaehyun has always been calm. However, whenever Jaehyun calls his daughter with her full name, he knows this was not just a simple event. Heck, he does not like it himself when Jaehyun calls him Kim Jibeom.

Jibeom squeezed Jaehyun’s leg, making him turn his attention to him. When Jaehyun looked at him, he nodded his head once towards his niece. “Talk to her, I’ll just heat this up later.” He said, motioning on their lunch.

Jaehyun exhaled deeply before standing up. 

Jibeom watched from the dining table, as he was tidying up their plates and dishes. He saw Jaehyun slowly crouching down to his daughter's level, looking at her with his concerned face.

“Is there something you are feeling?” Jaehyun checked again in case he missed anything earlier. “Is something hurting?”

Anya shook her head no, tears already forming in her eyes.

“Did something happen that make you sad? Did Dad do something you didn’t like?” 

“No.” Her voice was already quivering.

“Can you tell Dad what’s wrong?” Jaehyun fixed her hair that was already covering her face and wiped the tears from her eyes. “Why are you crying? Do you miss mommy?” 

Anya did not answer, as she continued to cry while holding her other doll tightly with her left hand. 

“Can you tell Dad about the problem later? Do you want to take a rest now?”

“Yes.” She answered weakly.

Jaehyun smiled lightly and reached for her daughter’s hands. “Come on.”

Both of them settled on the sofa, Anya lying her head on Jaehyun’s lap. Jaehyun started brushing his daughter’s hair with his hand and beamed at her. There were still a lot of times where he does not understand his daughter's sudden change in emotions, but he is trying to learn it one by one. He thinks that even if he does not know everything that is going on Anya’s head, he wants to make her feel that he’ll be there for her no matter what. 

Few minutes passed, Jibeom is done clearing the kitchen. He went to the living room to join them, only to see Anya fast asleep on Jaehyun’s lap. Jaehyun saw him and signalled him to keep quiet by placing his index finger in front of his lips, which Jibeom answered with the same gesture.

He sat beside Jaehyun, fixing the other’s fringe that was covering his eyes. “How is she?” He whispered.

“Hopefully calm enough when she wakes up.” Jaehyun answered lovingly, looking at his daughter sleeping peacefully.

Jibeom went from fixing his best friend’s hair to patting his head. “You did great.”

Jaehyun leaned on the other’s touch, closing his eyes. “Thank you.”

Jaehyun was in the middle of folding their clothes when Anya hugged him all of a sudden.

“I’m sorry, Daddy.” She muttered, burying her face on Jaehyun’s tummy.

He laughed, finding his daughter cute, also partly because the action was tickling him. “It’s fine, sweet pea, we all have our own moments.” Jaehyun’s face brightened when Anya looked at him. “Although next time, you have to tell us what’s going, okay? It’s okay to be angry, I am not gonna stop you from showing your emotions, but you also have to let us understand why you reacted that way so that we can help you how to handle it, okay?” He patted her head. 

“Yes, Dad.”

“Also, you go to your Uncle Beom, he put so much effort in preparing our meals. He might get sad if you don’t get to eat his food.”

In a snap, Anya entangled herself from her father and ran towards his uncle, who was currently in his own room, working. 

Jibeom heard small knocks on his door and he was sure it was Anya. “Come in, little bear.”

Anya slowly went inside, lips thin and her own hands clasped together in front of her. Jibeom chuckled on how adoring his niece looked at the moment. 

“I’m sorry for acting that way earlier and not finishing my food, Uncle Beom.”

Jibeom wanted to play mad at his niece, just to tease her more but he could not resist the apologetic face she has on and he could not afford to make her cry again like the last time he was teasing her about the train coming out of her small scratch. He got an earful from Jaehyun that day and he does not want that again.

So, he stretched his arms wide with a beam on his face. “Uncle Beom needs a hug, though.”

His niece giggled as she walked towards him. 

-

“Jibeom?” 

Jibeom heard a small voice from his seat and saw Jaehyun’s beautiful face peeking from his room’s doorway when he looked up from his laptop. Immediately, a smile formed across his face, pronounced dimples in his cheeks. “Hmm?”

Jaehyun made his way towards him, picking up the pillow from the floor while he was at it. “Do you have time next week?”

“Always.” _For you._ He wanted to add the last two words but he contemplated that he will save being cheesy some other time. “Why?”

“I have this business trip in Jeju for 2 days and I want to bring you and Anya with me, and we can stay there for a whole week?” The other asked, unsure. “I’ll take the rest of the days off, so I mean if you don’t have any important deadline to—”

 _He’s blabbering again._ Jibeom thought. He always finds it cute when Jaehyun prattle like that when he was asking for something. It was not like they just met yesterday but Jaehyun has always been considerate of other people and he loves it about him.

“Slow down, mister.” Jibeom stopped him. “That sounds lovely.”

Jaehyun’s cheeks popped and eyes almost disappeared upon hearing Jibeom agreeing with his plans. “Thank you.”

“I bet Anya would be jumping for joy non stop until next week.” 

“I haven’t told her yet.” Jaehyun went behind Jibeom and wrapped his arms around Jibeom’s neck. “Maybe this Thursday so that she doesn’t have to wait for too long.”

Jibeom bumped his head slightly on Jaehyun’s, lips still curled. “That’s a good idea.” Apart from asking him about this, Jibeom knew Jaehyun wanted some time with him. He has been writing since this morning, only stopping to cook or look after Anya, so when Jaehyun arrived from work and after they had their dinner, he immediately went to his room to continue with his work. 

He loves it when Jaehyun is needy. 

Jaehyun sighed contentedly, still hugging Jibeom. He loves the smell of their mint shampoo from Jibeom’s hair and the feeling of his cheek against his. Jibeom really brings out the clinginess inside him every single time. Jibeom is such a big comfort for him. 

“Does my Jaehyunie want some cuddles? I can—ouch!” Jibeom complained after earning a pinch on his left ear.

“You always ruin the moment.” Jaehyun answered, finally releasing Jibeom.

The other just let out a hearty laugh, leaning his head backwards. “Why? What were you thinking?”

“I was thinking of how much your hair smells bad.” Jaehyun retorted. 

“But I just showered!” Jibeom defended himself but proceeded in rubbing his hand on top of his head and then smelling it. 

“Doesn’t seem like it.” Jaehyun continued to tease, walking away from Jibeom’s desk, however he stopped when the other grabbed his wrist. He looked back and saw his best friend looking at him intently. 

“Now, I’m distracted.” Jibeom said, voice lower than usual.

Jaehyun was just staring back at him, feeling Jibeom’s grasp tightening. He then slowly went back to Jibeom side, leaning slowly until they were face to face. 

Their eyes locked like magnets, feeling the time slowing down. Jibeom swallowed thickly, smelling the scent from Jaehyun that he is very much familiar with. 

Jaehyun slowly inclined his head to the left, inching closer to Jibeom’s face, making sure he was looking at the other’s lips. A grin then showed on his face before moving his face towards Jibeom’s left ear. “That’s for not watching Run On with me today.” He whispered.

Suddenly, Jaehyun stood up straight and went straight to the door without saying another word, leaving Jibeom dumbfounded.

“Jaehyun-ah.”

Jaehyun heard Jibeom calling before closing the door behind him.

Next week came and Anya couldn’t stop singing while they were on their way to the hotel.

Jibeom rented a car when they arrived in Jeju, he just couldn’t stand the fact of not being able to drive Jaehyun and Anya. 

“She’s so excited.” Jibeom stated the obvious.

Jaehyun chuckled from the passenger seat. “You don’t know how many times I heard her asking _Daddy, is it Saturday yet?_ since Thursday.”

Jaehyun booked them one of the biggest suites from the hotel they are staying at and Anya could not stop running around. She then paused by the window, amazed by the view in front of her. 

“Wow, I love it here!” She exclaimed.

“You have the whole week to enjoy, sweet pea.” Jaehyun went towards her and gave her a quick peck on her cheek. 

Jaehyun’s conference and business meeting will start on Monday and only until Tuesday, so they had this weekend and until next Saturday to fully enjoy the trip. 

Jaehyun went to Anya’s room to unpack her stuff while Jibeom unpacks his and Jaehyun’s. Jibeom was in the middle of putting their clothes inside the cabinet when he saw the other standing by the doorway, looking problematic. 

“What’s the matter?” He asked.

“I forgot to bring my favorite sunglasses.” Jaehyun pouted.

Jibeom rolled his eyes and pulled out a pair of sunglasses from his backpack. “Saw it lying on the center table this morning.”

Jaehyun’s eyes immediately brightened upon seeing his sunnies on Jibeom’s hand. He laid both of his hands in front of him, right hand over the left wherein the other placed the sunglasses. “Did I ever tell you’re the best person ever?” 

“And I think the best person deserves a hug?” 

Jaehyun enveloped Jibeom in a bear-like embrace. “Love you.”

“Love you, too.” He answered, moving their bodies side to side.

“Oh, hugging time! Cool!” Anya excitedly squeezed herself in the middle of the hug. 

Jaehyun laughed from his daughter’s action and reminded him of the time Yerin would do the same, just to piss them off or disturb their quality time.

He misses Yerin. 

Monday came and Jaehyun went early to the conference room for their upcoming event. He needed to check on something first before joining Jibeom and Anya for breakfast buffet.

“Good morning.” He greeted his staff who were already busy preparing. 

“Oh? Why are you here early?” 

Jaehyun looked at his right and saw Joochan walking towards him.

“I just had to check the area before breakfast.” 

“Jibeom and Anya’s still asleep?” 

“Both dead tired.” The two went to sleep late last night, both were invested on the legos they bought. “You’re with Donghyun?”

Joochan nooded, eyes focused on the list on his hand. “Probably patting his face with the 50th step of his skin care routine.”

Jaehyun bursted out laughing. Sometimes he wonders how Joochan and Donghyun had been together for so many years when they could not stop bickering for one second. He guesses that’s the beauty of their relationship. “Are you going to have breakfast, too? You guys should join us, Anya will be delighted to see her other favorite uncle.”

Joochan side eyed him with a grin on his face. “Me?”

“Donghyun.” Jaehyun answered flatly before running away from his friend.

“So Anya, who’s your favorite uncle?” Joochan asked, making sure to put extra syrup on Anya’s pancake. 

“Hmmmm…” The little girl thought deeply while chewing her food. “Uncle Donghyun.”

“Who—” Joochan was about to ask who is her next favorite uncle since he was expecting for her to answer Jibeom, but immediately stopped himself when Donghyun’s name was said. 

The whole table went on full silent.

Donghyun eyed Joochan, not knowing how to react.

Jibeom felt a pang in his heart. Jaehyun saw the pain on the other’s face and lightly squeezed Jibeom’s leg under the table.

Anya was unaware of the aura on the table and went picking another piece of pancake from her plate. “Daddy Jaehyun, Uncle Beom, Uncle Donghyun.” She said, like listing down her favorite people starting from top 1. “I love you too, Uncle Joochan, but you always tease Daddy Jaehyun so minus points for you.”

Jaehyun then looked at his daugher with confusion. “So Uncle Beom your number 1 favorite uncle?” 

Anya shook her head. “Uncle Beom is the same as Daddy.” She explained. “Uncle Donghyun is the same as Uncle Joochan.” 

It was not the best explanation but the whole table knew exactly what she meant. Suddenly, Jibeom sipped his coffee, trying to hide the smile and pride like he won a national competition. 

“I like Uncle Bomin too!” She exclaimed. “I want to marry him someday.”

The mood immediately went in full 360 change when they heard that. 

“Believe me, Anya, you’ll change your mind when you grow up.” Donghyun told his niece, shaking his head.

“By the way, are you also staying here after the conference?” Jibeom suddenly asked. 

“Just until Thursday.” Joochan replied. “Donghyun has a client visit on Friday.”

“Another big project, I assume?” Jaehyun side marked.

Donghyun slightly nodded, sipping his juice before answering. “And a big pain as well. Client wanted something while completely ignoring me and the engineer in charge. Wonder why he hired an architect and engineer in the first place when he wanted to decide everything on his own.”

“So I guess a barbecue party is what you need before meeting that person again?” Jibeom invited. “Maybe this Wednesday night?”

“Oh, sounds fun.” Donghyun responded with agreement. 

“Barbecue party, yey!” Anya threw her hands up, making everyone laugh.

The night of the barbecue party, Anya was busy with her shell toys, giving her father and uncles one each, _just because_ , in which everyone secured either inside their pockets or somewhere near them. 

Joochan and Jibeom are responsible for barbecuing, while Donghyun is preparing the side dishes. Jaehyun wanted to help as well but everyone just asked him to look after Anya. He was not sure if it was purely because of Anya or they also didn’t want him to get near the cooking area. 

“I’m good at cooking barbecue.” Jaehyun whined beside Jibeom.

Jibeom rubbed his back lightly and gave him a peck on his forehead. “Of course, you are.”

Jaehyun was not convinced, he thinks Jibeom just said that to make him feel better, but he got a sweet kiss in return, so he let it go.

Hours into the party, they were talking about how they were during their uni days. Anya was already sleeping soundly into Jaehyun’s arms, head resting on his father’s shoulder. Jaehyun would stand up and lull her to sleep every time she stirs. Thank goodness she doesn’t get disturb easily with some noise, so he knew they could still stay for a while.

“Jibeom, can you get the Anya’s small blanket from the bag?” Jaehyun instructed. “It’s getting colder.”

Jibeom immediately stood up towards their bags. He covered Anya with her blanket, making sure it won’t fall easily. “Are you getting tired? Do you want me to carry her?”

“No, it’s fine, don’t worry. Aren’t you going to drink?”

Donghyun and Joochan decided to buy some beers once Anya was asleep, in which they were enjoying themselves.

“No, I’m gonna pass tonight.”

“Just get married already.” Joochan muttered quietly enough that only Donghyun could hear, which earned him a slap from the other.

Their next few days in Jeju were full of fun and adventures. 

Anya is a kid without fears, that Jaehyun would always have a mini heart attack everytime she would jump into the pool, not wanting any help from either of them. Jibeom would encourage his niece, while waiting for her in the pool, ready to catch her. 

They also went sightseeing, which mostly involves them running after the overly excited Anya. 

When they were at the beach, they would take turns in looking after her, the other making sure she would not run into the water by herself, while the other relaxing by the shed. 

Friday night went by in a flash and it was almost 10 in the evening but Anya does not want to go to bed just yet.

“But it’s the last day.” She frowned.

They two gave up and just let her play inside their room until she’s tired that she would sleep on her own.

“I think I should rebook our flight at the latter time” Jaehyun suddenly said. “She might be too tired if we push through with our 9 am flight.”

Jibeom nodded in agreement. “I’ll take her to bed.” He offered upon seeing his niece fighting to keep her eyes open while playing with her legos.

Jibeom was able to carry Anya into her room without a fight. He carefully laid her on the bed, covering her with her warm blanket. He smiled upon seeing her blinking a few times, probably still trying to be awake. 

“Goodnight, little bear.” He patted her head a few times. 

“Goodnight, Papa Beom.” Anya answered before finally giving in to sleep.

Jibeom stilled upon hearing those words from her niece. Moist suddenly formed in his eyes, while looking at Anya with so much love. 

_Papa Beom._

Happiness streaked through him like a comet and he is badly wishing to hear those words again.

-

“I’m telling you Jaehyun, Killua is stronger.” Jibeom retorted while bringing out the groceries they just bought. 

“Naruto is literally a Hokage.” Jaehyun fought back while helping Anya change into her house clothes.

Anya just sighed, done with the argument that his dad and uncle were having since they were on the way home from the grocery. She went straight to her doll house, ‘waking up’ her favorite dolls and completely ignoring the two adults arguing who’s stronger between two fictional characters.

Jaehyun and Jibeom still have petty fights. One time, Jaehyun found a sock on the floor of their living room and he knew for sure who the culprit was. He went inside Jibeom’s room, hands on his waist and told him ‘ _how hard it is to put your pair of socks into the laundry basket? You were able to put the other pair and suddenly lost the ability to do the same with the other one?’_

Or that day they were fighting over the movie they should watch. Jibeom wanted to watch Shutter Island while Jaehyun wanted The Notebook. ‘ _You’re just afraid that you wouldn’t get movie, at all’_ Jibeom teased in which the other answered with _‘Or maybe you know you’ll cry 20 seconds into the movie.’_

They both love their daily banter.

Jaehyun was in the middle of explaining the greatest things that Naruto had done for Konoha when someone rang their door bell. “We’re not done yet” He warned before going to their front door.

“Who is it?” He asked before slowly opening the door. 

“I’m back, Jaehyun-ssi.”

“ _O_ _h_ , Auntie.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i proof read this once so sorry for any mistakes hihi


End file.
